vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Redfield
|-|Resident Evil: Revelations= |-|Resident Evil= |-|Resident Evil 5= |-|Resident Evil 6= |-|Resident Evil 7= Summary Chris Redfield is one of the main protagonists of the Resident Evil series. He is a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. unit. He is now an American Special Operations Unit Captain of the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance), an anti-Bioterrorist group, of which he is a founding member along with his long-time partner, Jill Valentine. A senior member of an elite security force in Racoon City, S.T.A.R.S. Members of Team 1, they are the pride of S.T.A.R.S. for their competence in firearms and close combat. Chris is also the older brother of TerraSave member Claire Redfield. He appears in the original Resident Evil, Resident Evil - Code: Veronica, Resident Evil 5, and Resident Evil 6. His muscular size has changed throughout the series, starting as an average-sized person, and ten years later, he is seen as a big brute. In Resident Evil 6, he becomes more of a tragic hero, as a result of losing his men to a villainess whom he believes is Ada Wong. He relentlessly pursues her to seek justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms, High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Chris Redfield Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Male Age: 23 - 44 years old Classification: Human, BSAA Operative SOU Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert at fighting at close combat and with melee weapons, Very good at stealth, Incredibly talented pilot, Has some knowledge in Hacking, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Punched a huge boulder and made it roll some yards. Can punch several types of infected so hard that their heads explode. Physically stronger than Leon). At least Wall level+ with small arms, Large Building level with heavy weapons and explosives Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Reacted to axes flying at full speed and dodged some bullets, is equal to Leon whom he briefly fought in RE6) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Pushed a large boulder, physically stronger than Leon) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class (Punched a huge rock and made it roll some yards, crushes heads and limbs with ease) Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Took a few punches from Wesker, he was very harmed but alive) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: His pistol, machine gun, and a combat knife. He also has a different variety of firearms, shotguns, sniper rifles, knives, first aid spray, grenades, etc. Intelligence: Gifted, is an expert marksman and once the S.T.A.R.S. top sharpshooter who won a shooting tournament, being the victor over Forest Speyer. He is highly trained in Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and also an experienced knife fighter. Also, Chris's service in the Air Force has made him an incredibly talented pilot. He is also an expert alpinist, as he was able to reach Rockfort Island by climbing its rocks despite the lack of security gear. May also have a particular understanding of mechanics; he can reactivate a missile and use it to blow down a bulkhead door during RE6. Like Piers, he also has a knowledge of hacking doors during Chapter 3, where both he and Piers are locked up in the prototype testing room. Weaknesses: Chris is very protective of his sister and comrades; he will not hesitate to risk his life to ensure their safety. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Knife Users Category:Capcom Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Hackers Category:Good Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Rocket Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Snipers Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users